We And Cullen, a magical history
by Passiondumal
Summary: Kate, Hayley & June rencontrent les Cullen. Elles sont aussi dotées de pouvoirs exceptionnels.


Point de vue de Kate

Je me rendis en sport, ma matière préférée. En arrivant dans le gymnase, je vis que l'on allait jouer au volley. Cela rendit ma journée un peu plus agréable. J'aperçus deux garçons qui se trouvaient dans le groupe vers le secrétariat et qui se tenaient à l'écart des autres. Intriguée par leurs comportement, je fouinais dans leurs esprits. J'appris qu'ils se prénommaient Jasper et Emmett. Deux prénoms peu courants.

Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui un nouveau cycle de volley, constituez vos équipes ! S'exclama le professeur en charge de notre classe.

Les groupes se formèrent, seul restaient Emmett, Jasper et moi. Emmett se rapprocha de moi d'un pas vif.

**_Je pense que tu dois faire équipe avec nous, énonça Emmett sérieusement. Tu sais jouer ? **

**_Je jouais dans une équipe dans mon ancienne ville, répondis-je du tac au tac.**

**_C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Au fait, voici Jasper, et je suis Emmett.**

**_ Je sais. Enfin, j'ai entendu des gens parler de vous, m'enfonçais-je. Kate, enchantée.**

**_ De même.**

Les matches se suivirent les uns après les autres. Je jouais du mieux que je pûs. Jasper et Emmett étaient vraiment de très bons équipiers, bougeant à une vitesse limite surnaturelle. Interloquée, je les vis enchaîner des passes dignes d'un championnat national. A la fin de la matinée, je retournais dans les vestiaires, pensivement. Jasper me tapa sur l'épaule.

**_Bien joué.**

Point de vue d'Hayley

Après avoir rangé son plan dans son sac, j'entrais dans la salle de chimie et me présentais au prof qui m'assigna une place. Je m'y rendis, sortis mes affaires et m'affala sur ma table, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une nuée d'élèves entra dans la classe, ainsi que deux brunes, un peu isolées . Elles s'installèrent dans la rangée d'en face. La plus petite, qui ressemblait à un lutin me fixa, et je fis comme si je ne remarquais rien. Mais mon voisin était disons, très attirant, et je m'y intéressais d'un peu plus près. C'était un beau brun aux yeux brillants, couleur noisette, et il me fixait de son côté lui aussi.

**_Salut ! Je m'appelle Josh, mais Josh pour toi !**

**_Salut ! Moi c'est Hayley !**

**_Tu portes de lentilles de couleur ? Il me fixait droit dans les yeux.**

**_Euh... ben ... euh ... non ! Je devins d'une jolie couleur rouge pivoine.**

**_Tes yeux sont de couleur comment dire ... Surnaturelle mais j'aime bien, ça te va bien ! **

**_ Je te remercie, dis-je d'un ton léger malgré ma gêne apparente.**

**_Une question, une suggestion, une histoire drôle à nous faire partager, nous questionna le professeur que nous n'avions pas vu arriver.**

**_ Je vais vous dispenser de mon humour, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ! Blagua Josh, avec pour tout retour, un regard noir de l'enseignant.**

Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à la sonnerie. Josh proposa de me présenter ses amis lors de la pause de midi. J'acceptais avec plaisir, et lui emboîtais le pas pour les autres cours.

Point de vue de June

Je n'avais pas cours en première heure, et c'est avec beaucoup d'entrain que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'étude. J'avisais une place libre près de la fenêtre, qui plus est du radiateur et je m'y rendis, mon iPod dernière génération vissé sur les oreilles. Je balançais mon sac sur une chaise, en tirais une autre et m'assis. Quelques minutes plus tard, trop absorbée dans ma musique, je n'entendis pas que l'on me parlait. Quelqu'un me tapa soudainement sur l'épaule. J'enlevais l'iPod, et un des jeunes hommes que j'avais aperçus dans le hall se présenta.

**_Bonjour, les places sont libres ?**

A côté de lui se trouvais la personne la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie.

**_Oui, bien sûr.**

J'enlevais mon sac de la chaise. Edward et Rosalie s'assirent avec grâce, puis commencèrent à parler à voix basse. D'un geste nonchalant, je remis mon iPod en route. Ils me jetaient fréquemment des coups d'oeil, mais je ne relevais pas.

**_Tu es nouvelle ici ? Tu viens d'où ? C'était Rosalie qui avait parlé. Sa voix était haute perchée, mais avait beaucoup d'allure. Les dernières syllabes qui sortirent de sa bouche carillonaient presque. J'éteignis pour de bon mon MP3.**

**_Oui, nous venons d'arriver dans la région. Nous habitiions à Berlin. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que nous nous sommes rencontrées, et nous logiions chez Hayley. Kate est Australienne, et moi je viens de Paris, lui répondis-je. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui racontais tout ça, moi qui était d'habitude si réservée.**

**_C'est donc ça ton petit accent, s'exclama Edward. Et pourquoi êtes vous venues aux States ?**

**_Nous avons monté un groupe de musique, et nous sommes parties en quête de célébrité. L'ami de Kate fréquente aussi ce lycée, et c'est la principale raison qui l'a motivée.**

**Et cette couleur rose, presque rouge … dit-il en regardant mes yeux. C'est surprenant. Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant.**

**_C'est unique, lui répondis-je fièrement. Je suis la seule de ma famille a avoir cette particularité. Je passe un peu pour une attraction de foire aux réunions de famille, mais je m'y suis habituée.**

Rosalie et Edward se regardèrent. L'heure passa rapidement, et quand la cloche sonna, Rose et Edward prirent congé avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Point de vue de Kate

J'étais déjà assise à une table, passant en revue ma matinée, lorsque June me rejoignit. Arthur me fit de grands signes de la main, et je me levais pour aller le rejoindre. Hayley entra en compagnie d'un grand brun, June la héla et l'invita à se joindre à nous. Hayley ne la vit pas, trop occupée par son camarade de classe. Arthur m'emmena doucement vers eux.

**_Kate, voici mon meilleur ami Josh, Josh, voici ma petite amie Kate. **

**_Heureux de te rencontrer enfin, me sourit-il. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! Et il m'adressa un clin d'oeil. **

**_De même ! Je fixais Hayley. Et vous vous connaissez d'où ? **

**_Nous sommes ensemble … nous répondirent-ils**

**_ENSEMBLE ?! Arthur avait poussé la même exclamation que moi.**

**_Oui, rétorqua Josh, l'air stupéfait.**

**_Mais en cours, précisa Hayley.**

Elle sembla gênée et regarda Josh bizarrement. Il hocha les épaules en soupirant.

**_*Bientôt plus qu'en cours*. Il rougit**

**_*AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Il est vraiment trop mignon, surtout quand il est tout rouge !* Elle rougit de concert. **

Je me retins de rire pour ne pas les offenser, et surtout pour ne pas passer pour une folle. Je vis Hayley qui s'approchait doucement mais sûrement de moi, avec l'intention de me toucher. Quand elle me touchait, elle pouvait lire les pensées aussi bien que moi. C'était ça, son don. S'accaparer de ceux des autres à proximité.

**_N'y compte même pas, je rugis.**

**_*Méchante*. Elle me fixa méchamment.**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**_Non rien !**

**_ J'ai la très nette impression d'avoir raté un épisode, remarqua Arthur.**

**_ Pareil.**

**_ Vous comptez camper ici, où vous venez vous asseoir ? Interrompit June. Ce n'est pas que je me sens seule, mais presque ! *Conseil aussi, je pressens un truc de pas net chez eux*. Elle indiqua d'un coup de menton la table où le groupe du secrétariat s'était regroupé.**

Je me tournais vers eux. En effet, quelque chose de bizarre se passait devant nous : Alice avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je m'apprêtais à taper sur le bras d'Hayley pour lui montrer, mais elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux voilés et hagards que la brune qui ressemblait à un lutin.

Je percevais des images floues et confuses provenant de l'esprit d'Hayley. Elle ne nous avait jamais fait ce genre de crise auparavant. Elles reprirent leurs esprits en même temps. J'échangeais un regard avec Hayley, une discussion mentale plus exactement, et nous nous tournâmes vers Alice, intriguées. De leur côté, Alice et Edward nous fixaient, étonnés.

**_Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, murmura Hayley.**

**_J'avais aussi envie d'y aller, ça tombe plutôt bien, non ? Le lutin nous avait rejointes, et les carillons de sa voix me firent frémir.**

Hayley ne pris même pas le temps de répondre. Je les vis partir ensemble sans se parler, et je restais inconsciemment connectée avec elles par l'esprit.


End file.
